


satiate.

by cherryade



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Food, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryade/pseuds/cherryade
Summary: “Anyone hungry?” Eddie asks as the truck smoulders in the background. Buck doesn’t know if he wants to deck him or kiss him.OrEddie and Buck’s relationship as told through food.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 264





	satiate.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 2x01 when Eddie's response to the ambulance blowing up was to ask if anyone was hungry.

**** **1\. smoothie**

“Anyone hungry?” Eddie asks as the truck smoulders in the background. Buck doesn’t know if he wants to deck him or kiss him. There’s a pregnant pause. Then,  
  


“I know a place,” Bobby offers.

\---

The place is a diner that looks like it was plucked straight out of the 80s.

  
“Hey Buck,” Chim says as he rifles through the menu. “A hundred bucks says you can’t finish this without puking.” He points at a picture of a shockingly pink smoothie, piled high with Snickers and M&Ms, a neon green swirly straw sticking out of it. 

  
“Is food even meant to be that colour?” Hen asks. She’s frowning but her eyes are alight with mischief. “I’ll throw in a fifty.”

  
Buck grins. He reaches for the menu and waves the wait staff over. 

  
“No way you’re gonna finish that, buddy. That thing’s the size of your head,” Eddie says. Bobby pats him on the arm and shakes his head. 

  
“Never underestimate Buck when it comes to a dare.”

  
Forty minutes later, Buck is sucking the dregs of the smoothie through the ridiculous straw. He can see Eddie watching him from the corner of his eye, jaw dropped and a hint of wonder in his eyes. Buck’s stomach flops in a way that’s got nothing to do with the pink monstrosity he’d just ingested. He takes one last exaggerated slurp and places his hand palm up on the table, waggling his fingers expectantly.

  
Hen and Chim grumble as they reach for their wallets and Buck smirks. Eddie reaches across the table and picks up the empty cup.

  
“This is meant for two,” he says, disbelieving. He stares at the cup and back at Buck. The straw rattles. “You’re insane. Amazing, but absolutely insane.”

  
Buck grins.

* * *

**** **2\. ice cream**

“Can we have ice cream, daddy?” Christopher asks as he winds both his arms around Eddie’s neck and buries his face in his father’s dusty hair. Eddie laughs, slightly hysterical. Chris is a warm and familiar weight in his arms, his crutches smacking sharply against his shins, and in that moment, Eddie would’ve given him anything he asked for.

  
“Sure, buddy. After the day you’ve had, I think you deserve all the ice cream you want.”

  
There is a beat of silence.

  
“The earthquake was scary,” Chris says and Eddie tightens his grip. “Everything was shaking and we had to all hide under our tables.” 

  
Eddie closes his eyes as he rocks his son gently. He presses his face against his messy curls and inhales deeply. _Christopher is safe_ , he reminds himself. _Safe_.

  
“Hey Chris,” Eddie says. He lifts Chris away from him so that he can look his son in the eye. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to pick you up.”

  
Chris’ face splits into a dimpled grin. He frames Eddie’s face with his hands.

  
“It’s okay, dad,” he says. “I was a bit sad, but then I remembered that you were out being a superhero and I wasn’t sad anymore.” 

  
Moisture glistens in Eddie’s eyes as he pulls Chris close again, heart swelling with love. 

  
“You, Christopher Diaz, are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. You know that, don’t you?” 

  
Chris giggles and wraps his arms around Eddie’s head.

  
“Come on, you little monkey, let’s go get some ice cream,” Eddie says. He cuddles his son close as he makes his way towards the waiting jeep. He can see Buck watching them, expression shadowed by the street lights.

  
“Who’s that?” Chris asks when he realises their trajectory. Buck waves as they come closer. There is a wide grin on his face as he reaches across the passenger seat and extends a hand to Chris.

  
“Hello,” he says earnestly, and a fond smile appears on Eddie’s lips unbidden.“My name is Buck. I work with your dad. What’s your name?” 

  
“My name is Christopher,” Chris replies. He slips his hand into Buck’s and they share a firm handshake.

  
“It’s very nice to meet you, Christopher,” Buck says seriously. “Your dad has told me a lot about you. I think we’re going to be very good friends.”

  
Chris grins, clearly entranced by Buck. 

  
“Dad hasn’t told me about you,” Chris says and Eddie groans. 

  
“Tact, Chris, is something that you do not have.”

  
Buck laughs. He unlatches the passenger side door and gestures for them to hop on. Eddie slides Chris’ crutches into the back seat and hefts Chris onto the passenger seat before climbing in himself. He straps himself in before situating Chris comfortably on his lap. He thinks it probably violates traffic rules but he needs Christopher close and the streets are empty.

  
Buck glances at the arrangement and starts the jeep. 

  
“Where to?” he asks. The car inches smoothly forward as Buck brings it carefully onto the road. Eddie is about to reply when Buck lets out a cheerful shout.

  
“Hey, I know! Let’s go get ice cream!” 

  
Eddie stares as Chris whoops.

* * *

**** **3\. spaghetti with meatballs**

Eddie sighs for the third time that morning as he skilfully shapes the minced meat into perfectly round balls. The firehouse is quiet, too quiet. His fellow first responders are scattered about, diligently polishing, cleaning, and inventorying, as he prepares lunch. He carefully places the completed meatball onto the waiting plate and picks up more minced meat. He should be glad for the calm. This peace is rare in their line of work and yet there is an itching under his skin that he can’t get rid off. It feels like something’s missing. 

  
At his elbow, his phone lights up and vibrates in quick succession. Without stopping his movements, he peers at the screen.

**  
Buck:** _Eddie save me_

**Buck:** _I’m so bored_

**Buck:** _Wth,_ _Chim is taking notes. Why is he taking notes??_

  
Eddie’s lips twitch. Both Buck and Chim had been volunteered by Bobby to attend a conference in Austin and Buck was Not Happy about the arrangement. Eddie sighs again. He remembers the crestfallen look Buck had shot him when Bobby told him that they needed a firefighter and a paramedic. He was disappointed too. It would have been nice to take a detour to El Paso to show him around and besides, he’s technically a trained medic.

  
He places the last meatball on the plate and rinses his hands. Wiping them off, he picks up his phone.

**  
Eddie:** _That’s because he’s a good student. Pay attention_

  
Eddie watches as Buck types.

**  
Buck:** _I’m trying! This is boring_

**Buck:** _I wish you were here instead. At least I’d have someone to talk to_

**Buck:** _Ugh, Chim is making disapproving noises. Ttyl_

  
A warm feeling suffuses his chest as he grins stupidly at his phone. He fiddles with his thumbs before replying.

**  
Eddie:** _Be good and listen to Chim and you’ll be back before you know it_

**Eddie:** _It’s too quiet here without you_

  
Buck replies with a smiley face emoji.

  
Eddie huffs out a laugh and slides his phone into his back pocket. He lifts the lid off the pot on the stove and begins stirring the sauce within. He knows that spaghetti and meatballs is not the best thing to make when they might have to run out at a moment’s notice but it’s the only thing he can make without burning the kitchen down so they’d have to make do. He’d been getting away with just chopping as Buck was usually his partner on lunch duty and a much better cook.

  
“That smells good,” comes a voice from behind. He turns and nods at Hen in greeting.

  
“That’s good to hear. It’s the only thing I can cook.”

  
Hen leans against the counter. There is a glint in her eye that makes Eddie want to squirm so he busies himself with heating up the pan.

  
“Where did you learn to make this?” she asks casually.

  
“Buck taught me.” He places the meatballs in the pan at carefully spaced intervals. “He made it for Chris one day and he loved it so he taught me how to make it. Chris wants it so often I can practically make it in my sleep.”

  
“I see,” Hen says. She rounds the counter and begins boiling water for the spaghetti. Eddie nods his thanks as he expertly flips the meatballs. There is a short companionable silence before she turns to him, a sly grin on her face.

  
“You know, this is Buck’s favourite,” she says nonchalantly. The meal is coming together under their combined efforts and yet Eddie feels a bit like Hen is unravelling him. “The recipe’s a closely guarded secret. We’ve been trying to get it out of him for awhile now.”

  
Eddie feels his face heat up as what he is sure is a blush spreads across his cheeks. He clicks off the stove and reaches for the plates, effectively turning his back on Hen so she wouldn’t see.

  
“Chris can be very persuasive,” he says. He hears her drain the pasta before she’s right next to him and settling the pot on the counter. 

  
“I’m sure he is.” The sly grin on her face has softened into a knowing smile and Eddie clears his throat as he starts to put the components together.

  
He hears footsteps coming up the stairs as the rest of the crew appears, drawn by the smell of food.

  
“Wow, this looks great, Eddie,” Bobby says as they carry the food over to the communal dining area. “Too bad Buck’s not here. He loves spaghetti and meatballs.”

  
“Thanks,” Eddie mutters as he grabs a plate and sits down. Against his better judgement, he slides his phone out of his back pocket, snaps a picture, and sends it off without a caption. He grabs himself a serving as conversation swirls around him. The familiar flavours warm him in a way that has nothing to do with the temperature of the food. His phone vibrates. 

**  
Buck:** _Aw man come on_

**Buck:** _We had some shitty goopy pasta for lunch_

**Buck:** _We’re gonna have pasta night when I get back from this stupid conference_

  
There is a smile playing on his lips as he locks his phone and places it face down on the table. From across the table, Hen is watching him. He meets her eye and grins before tucking into his meal. 

* * *

**** **4\. pizza**

He’s standing at Buck’s door, a pizza and a six-pack in hand. He’s aching in a way that can only come from a good bout in the ring and yet his mind is still buzzing and unable to settle. 

  
He doesn’t know what he’s doing here.

  
He had gone to pick Chris up from Abuela’s after his shift and she had taken one look at Eddie before her happy expression had shifted into concern. Fifteen minutes later, he was in his truck without his son, restless energy thrumming under his too-tight skin. Half an hour later, he was shirtless and throwing punches. 

  
He winces as he raises a hand to knock, heart thumping against his chest. 

  
Eddie feels a sudden, sharp sense of regret but it’s too late. The door swings open and Buck is standing there.

  
“Eddie?” he asks incredulously. He looks Eddie over and frowns. “What are you doing here? Is Chris okay?”

  
“Chris is at Abuela’s tonight,” Eddie replies. He swallows as Buck scrutinises him. “Can I come in?”

  
Buck steps aside and motions him in. Eddie makes his way past Buck, stiffening as their shoulders brush. He makes a beeline for the sofa as he hears the door click shut. The TV is on and a half drunk bottle of beer sits on the coffee table. Footsteps make their way towards him and Buck is sinking onto the seat next to him. 

  
The silence between them is thick and uncomfortable, even as the TV chatters on in the background. Eddie rubs the hem on his shirt between his fingers as he feels Buck’s gaze on him. A pounding has started at his temples and his ribs are aching but in the familiar comfort of Buck’s apartment, he can feel the buzzing start to recede. He huffs out a breath and grimaces as it jars every bruise.

  
“You okay?” Buck asks quietly. Eddie lifts his gaze, a rueful smile on his lips.

  
“I’m fine,” he says. “I brought pizza and some beers. Thought we could catch up on some shows we’ve missed.”

  
Buck looks at him, considering. A tightness that has nothing to do with his injuries wraps around his chest as he reaches for a beer. He hates what they’ve become. Before this stupid lawsuit that had torn their friendship apart, Buck wouldn’t have hesitated. He’d have pounced on Eddie the moment he stepped foot across the threshold, demanding to see the damage and to know why it happened. He hates the look in Buck’s eyes, hates the concern and the burning desire to know that is reflected within. He hates even more how he is restraining himself from asking, unsure of how Eddie would react.

  
“I’ve been street fighting,” he blurts out before he can stop himself. Buck makes a shocked sound but now that he’s started, he can’t stop. 

  
“I just needed somewhere to blow off steam. I was just so angry all the time and I didn’t know what to do.” The words flow from him in a cathartic rush.

  
“You could’ve come to me,” Buck says and Eddie feels a hysterical urge to laugh. Just this morning, he would’ve reacted in anger but tonight, he just feels numb. 

  
“No, Buck, I couldn’t,” he says softly. Buck looks stricken. He doesn’t know what to say to make Buck feel better so he doesn’t. Eddie picks at the label of the unopened bottle in his hands. He thinks of the hug they shared at the fire house and wishes he could rewind time back to that moment, back to when everything felt like it was back on track.

  
His hands still when Buck places a hand on his. He looks up and the regret in Buck’s eyes takes his breath away.

  
“I’m sorry, Eddie. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I was only trying to make my way back to the 118. I never meant for anyone to get hurt.”

  
Eddie sighs as he puts the bottle down. He flips his hand over to grasp Buck’s.

  
“I know,” he says. “I just…”

  
He trails off. He doesn’t know how to articulate the mess that was the past few weeks, or describe the horrible yawning emptiness that he felt as he sat in his living room on movie nights, watching as a subdued Chris played alone. 

  
Buck’s expression twists at what he sees in Eddie’s eyes, and he reaches his free hand to trace the angry bruise on his elbow.

  
“Can I see?” he asks. “Let me help.”

  
Eddie nods. He’s tired and Buck’s finally here, back where he belongs. A small smile plays at his lips as he reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head.

  
“Holy shit, Eddie, what did you do to yourself?” 

  
Eddie flushes as Buck’s gaze traces the technicolour that is splashed across his torso. 

  
“Sit tight, I’ll go get the ice and the first aid kit.” 

  
Eddie watches Buck’s retreating back as he wanders off to collect the items. Sitting shirtless in his best friend’s living room, his mind finally calms.

* * *

**** **5\. brownies**

There is a single brownie on the table between them. 

  
“Hey, you ate two at my place yesterday,” Eddie complains. “I only had one.”

  
Buck scoffs. “You only had one because you gave your other one to Christopher when he asked for one more. It’s not my fault that you have your son wrapped around your little finger.”

  
Chim snorts out a laugh but doesn’t look up from his clipboard. Around them, the bay bustles with activity. It’s the second annual blood donation drive that Chim had initiated the year before and the pair are seated side by side.

  
“Thanks for bringing the brownies, Eddie,” Chim says. “I’m glad they are of the non-happy variety this time around.”

  
There is a collective shudder as they think of the last time brownies had crossed the threshold of the fire house. 

  
“No problem, it’s from Chris’ favourite bakery. We picked some up for him on the way home yesterday so I thought we’d just get some for everyone too.”

  
“Excuse me,” Buck pipes up indignantly. “It was my idea to get them. Which is why I should get the last piece.”

  
Eddie narrows his eyes as he glares at Buck. “Yes, but we agreed two per person yesterday and I only got one which is why I should get the last one today.”

  
An exasperated sigh comes from Buck’s left as Maddie sits up to look at the two of them.

  
“I have been listening to the two of you bicker like an old married couple for the past ten minutes. Just break the damn thing in half and share it like you share everything you own.”

  
She flops back to her seat as Chim grins.

  
“We don’t share everything!” 

  
“We’re not married!”

  
Chim stares disbelievingly at the both of them.

  
“You carpool to work even though you both have your own vehicles. You are currently wearing Eddie’s shirt because you fell into mud on that last call we were on and you forgot to bring a spare. You have standing movie and pasta nights. Hell, you share _Christopher._ I don’t even know why you bother to have separate places at this point.”

  
Buck’s jaw drops as Eddie’s snaps shut. They’re both a shade of red that would put the fire truck behind them to shame. Chim glances smugly at Maddie who winks.

* * *

**** **6\. chocolate milkshake**

The setting sunlight is streaming in from the wide bay windows, lighting up Buck’s handsome features. They’re sitting in a quiet booth at the corner of the diner and Eddie wants to bottle the moment and keep it close to him forever. A huge thing of chocolate milkshake sits between them, two ridiculously curly straws sticking out from within the heart-clogging volumes of whipped cream. Buck is telling him about a call he was on, arms gesturing wildly, his expressive face lit up with his passionate story telling.

  
Eddie takes a sip from their shared milkshake. The air between them is easy, and for the first time in a long time, he feels utterly content. 

  
“Oh man, I can’t wait to tell Chris that story. I bet he’d really enjoy it,” Buck says as he closes his tale and Eddie’s heart swells with a wave of love so powerful he’s bowled over. He takes in the scene, the bright lights, the tacky plastic seats, and the excited grin on Buck’s face, and he makes the easiest decision he’s ever made in his life. 

  
He slides the milkshake aside and leans over the table, capturing Buck’s lips in a gentle kiss.

  
Buck’s lips are still but Eddie isn’t worried because he knows. He knows what they’ve become with a fierce unshakeable certainty. Then, Buck’s lips move under his as he reciprocates, a hand coming up to cup Eddie’s jaw. 

  
Eddie grins as he pulls away. This close, Buck’s eyelashes are long and he wants to catalogue every freckle on his beautiful face.

  
“What was that for?” Buck asks, lips twitching. There is a soft fondness in his eyes that makes Eddie’s stomach somersault. 

  
“I just wanted to make sure,” Eddie replies. His elbows are aching at the angle he has them but he doesn’t really care. Buck hums thoughtfully.

  
“Make sure of what?” 

  
“That we’re both on the same page.”

  
He leans back to sit back down but Buck’s hand tightens on his jaw. He is grinning and the happiness that radiates off him is something Eddie wants to give him for the rest of his life.

  
“We most definitely are,” he replies. He leans forward and kisses him.

  
Buck tastes like chocolate milkshake and their future.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the sandbox, just playing in it.


End file.
